


【海言/雨言】秘密

by Interlaken



Category: kpl, 海言, 诺言 - Fandom, 雨言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interlaken/pseuds/Interlaken
Summary: 送给可爱掉了新的一岁快快乐乐幸运值加满！ABO花海第一人称





	【海言/雨言】秘密

—————————

我有一个秘密。  
  
不，我曾经有一个秘密。   
在我站在这道门之前。  
  
一墙之隔，外面是人声鼎沸的庆功晚宴，里面是喁喁软语的人间极乐。  
  
门没有锁，我仿佛能看到门隙里泄出的一尺旖旎春色。清冽的茶香从房间里漫出来，与此同时传出来的还有肉体交合的拍击声，男人压抑的低喘声。  
  
其实我没有听到郭桂鑫的声音，我也没有闻到过他的信息素。但是我知道他一定在里面，这个茶香一定是他的味道。  
  
那另一个是谁？是…曹志顺？别人怎么会知道他是OMEGA？  
  
少年心气盖过怯懦，手指发着颤，我轻轻将那扇虚掩的门推开一道缝隙。  
  
我看到郭桂鑫被压在沙发上，只穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，衣襟大敞，白花花的前胸布满情色的吻痕。他身上的人甚至还穿着黑色的队服，明晃晃印着RNGM的队标。一滴热汗正从他高耸鼻翼滑落，淌过修长脖颈，最后隐没在衣领里。  
  
是俞超杰。  
  
我眼里只看得到郭桂鑫，这次置身事外，我反倒够胆了。自发颤的腰身，看到他神色清明的脸，正转到了我的方向。  
  
他看到我了。  
  
他平静到几乎冷淡的脸色突然变得鲜活，修长的双腿抬了起来，勾住了俞超杰的腰。俞超杰情动的脸被他揽到了肩窝，或许正那里留下几个猩红的印子。他安抚一般揉着俞超杰的后脑，漂亮的脸却大大方方侧过来，朝着门的方向，盛满桃花的眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，扬声毫不压抑地放出愉悦的喘息。  
  
屋里淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，水汽混尘打在肩上，清冽茶香慢慢变得浓郁，喧嚷人声被隔在水幕之外，我仿佛站在山头，从头到尾被淋了个透。  
  
这次我清清楚楚地看到他湿漉漉的视线，顺着我的脸颊向下扫，描过每一寸胸腹，最后停在我的胯下。他眉梢一掠，抬起眼皮又同我对视，唇角扬起回以更放荡的呻吟。  
  
我知道我硬了。  
  
又一次。   
  
  
如果一个秘密不止有我们知道，那它就不再是秘密了。  
  
喧沸声，喘息声，都在这一刻被消音。沙发上的人慢慢变得面目模糊，画面停滞，倒带，回到秘密开始的时候。  
  
我刚刚来到Estar，第二性别还没有分化，没有上场的资格。闲人总是被奇遇眷顾，当我某天清晨推开盥洗室的门，迟钝如我也撞破了一个天机。  
  
我看到我们的王牌边路半耷着的衣领，和露出来的那一截肩头。那个画面太晃眼了，像天晴时瓷砖上落的那层雪。一支针头没在雪里，细细的针身冒着寒气，透明的液体被他慢慢推进身体里。  
  
我看不清，但我知道那是一支抑制剂。  
  
那一刻我可以想到很多事情。  
比如他竟然是个OMEGA，OMEGA是不能打职业的。如果恶劣一点，我会想这件事如果让别人知道，他的职业生涯就完了。再恶劣一点，现在正是他的发情期，只要我愿意，我就可以标记他。  
  
但是我没有。  
我只是在想，原来肌肤胜雪这个词不是古人的夸张手法，白雪公主也不只是童话故事。  
  
而我很快就被白雪公主发现了。看到我的那一刻他应该是有惊讶或者慌张的，但是那一瞬间快到我来不及捕捉，他的表情就恢复如常了。  
  
他神色自若地拔出针头，就将它扔进了废纸篓里，甚至没有试图做任何销毁动作。他转过身朝我走过来，没有拉起衣领，袒着白花花的锁骨，在我面前站定。  
  
我不敢看他的眼睛，也不敢看他的肩膀，我知道我的模样一定窘迫极了，随即我听到他嗤声笑了。但是他好像并不是在笑我无处安放的视线，因为紧接着他的手就摸到了我的胯下。  
  
“硬了？你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
我不知道。  
如果耳朵也有焦距，那我在他触碰到我的身体的时候，我的焦距就散了。  
  
第二周我被破格提前选进了一队首发。外界碎语纷纷扬扬，流言甚嚣尘上。只有他知道，是因为我在那天提前分化了。  
  
最后我泄在他手里，他抵着我的鼻尖轻轻蹭着，声音微不可闻，又黏又腻，仿佛可以拉出还未结晶的糖丝。  
  
“你不会告诉别人的对不对？”  
  
“这是我们的秘密。”


End file.
